


Telling

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experience, Superman!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a near death experience for Sam to learn Blaine’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: clark/chloe au for blam? Blaine doesn’t know how to tell his bestfriend and/or boyfriend {Sam/(Maybe Kurt if you prefer? but that’d be better for clark/lois)} that he’s superman????? PleAseeee

In the end, it was because of a faulty light that his secret got out.

Sam had convinced Blaine to spend their free period goofing off in the auditorium. The shorter boy’s fingers flew over the piano keys and they laughed as they got tangled up and he lost his place in the song. With a wide grin, Sam lifted his guitar again and they tried to play through the song as quickly as possible.

A soft squeak was the only warning Sam had before one of the heavy stage lights plummeted to the ground, right above Sam’s head. He had just a moment of horror before he found himself sliding across the ground, breath knocked out of him.

After he managed to figure out that he wasn’t dead, Sam opened his eyes to see Blaine standing near him. Somehow, Blaine had been able to get across the stage in less than a second and was holding the stage light over his head like it weighed nothing.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked shakily, placing the light down with a heavy thunk.

“I…I think…” Sam felt himself shaking all over, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Now…don’t freak out.” Blaine held his hands up, eyes wide and panicked. “Shit…this wasn’t how it was supposed to come out…”

Sam scrambled to his feet, staring at his best friend. Blaine had always been smaller, a little unassuming. No one would have ever guessed that he could do what he just did.

“I’m…different…” Blaine winced.

“No kidding,” Sam huffed out a laugh, feeling the adrenaline slowly seep out of him.

Blaine bit his lip and bounced slightly from foot to foot, eyes fixed on the ceiling. The shock began to wear off slightly and Sam would have laughed at Blaine’s nervousness if he didn’t look so terrified.

“My parents aren’t my parents. I don’t…know my parents. I….crash landed? My parents saw this bright light and I crashed into the yard in like…a spaceship,” Blaine swallowed heavily and sighed. “That sounds so stupid.”

“You’re an alien?”

“I guess,” Blaine shrugged, looking up at Sam nervously. “Please don’t say anything. I was going to tell you soon but, obviously, I couldn’t find the words.”

Sam nodded slowly, placing both hands on the back of his head. What the hell was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react to his best friend telling him that he was from…somewhere else.

“Thank you,” he finally said, getting a surprised look from Blaine. “You saved me.”

Blaine smiled shyly and glanced over at the light.

“I can do other stuff too,” he said quietly, getting a grin. “I can fly.”

“No way!” Sam laughed, not sure when the terror had given way. Maybe it was the giddiness of the adrenaline high.

“You’re okay with this right?” Blaine’s smile faded.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around this,” Sam waved his hands and shrugged. “But you’re my best friend. It doesn’t matter if you were from France, or outer space, or if you were a giant lizard monster, you’re my best friend.”

Blaine’s face crumpled slightly and tears welled in his eyes. His body sagged as Sam pulled him into a tight hug, trying not to wince at Blaine’s hold.

“You have no idea how alone I felt,” he whispered and Sam squeezed him one more time before stepping back.

“You’re not alone,” Sam gave him a reassuring smile. “Have you told Kurt yet?”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No…I wasn’t sure how.”

“I’d recommend you not drop something heavy on him. Just come out and tell him you’re a superhero,” Sam gave his friend a weak and punched his arm.

“I’m not a superhero,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

Sam wasn’t sure if he had ever disagreed with anything more in his life. He knew Blaine was a good guy, the best guy. They had goofed off with their superhero games and movies, but Blaine could do more than a can good drive. Sam knew Blaine was going to do amazing things one day.

A year later, he fought the urge to smile as Kurt gushed about how amazing the new savoir of New York was. Sam loved living in New York, he loved living in an apartment with his friends, he loved reading all the hype about this new Superman.

He was the only one in the city who knew Blaine’s secret. He was insanely proud of his friend, proud every time he heard about someone who was saved. Kurt would know eventually. Sam could tell he was a little suspicious of his fiance’s vanishing act, and he knew that Blaine would tell Kurt when he was ready.

He just hoped that nothing would have to fall on Kurt to make that happen.


End file.
